A Safe Haven
by PsycoticDreams
Summary: Beast Boy follows Raven one night only to find a secret that she has been hiding from everyone......First Fanfic so all comments are appreciated just don't be too harsh please. BBxRae RobxStar Cyxread and find out!
1. A secret

She shivered. The cool night air was caressing her gray skin as she walked in the shadows of Jump City Park. She had absolutely no idea why she let her talk her into things like this. She was wishing that she had at least accepted the coat that Beast Boy had offered to her before she left. She began to let her thoughts drift to the small green changeling, no not so small anymore he had begun to fill out and gain the elegant muscular appearance of a young man. 'An attractive man' she though. "Why am I thinking like this?" she said out loud shaking her head.

Little did she know she was being followed. Behind her just out of sight there was a small cat darting in and out of the shadows. The young woman was oblivious as to the creature that stealthily crept behind her. Only briefly was the small creature visible in the light of the moon before dodging back into the shadows. The Small cat looked completely normal except its unnatural green coloring.

Beast Boy jumped. The sound of Raven talking had nearly given him a heart attack. 'I thought for sure that she had caught me' he thought. He breathed a sigh of relief. He felt awful for following her but it had become an ever increasing habit of his over the last few months. If she was going out alone he would follow, just to protect her if the need arose. He began to watch Raven more closely as she walked the only light was that from the moon. 'Dude, she's beautiful with the moon shining on her like that.' He thought. His feelings for Raven had grown to a point where he could no longer deny them, he knew that he loved her he just needed to gather the courage to tell her. 'How on earth am I going to do that without her sending me to another dimension?' He asked himself. While he was lost in his own thoughts he stepped on a small twig and it snapped. He froze the quickly transformed himself into a small fly to hide from Raven as she stopped and turned toward the sound.

Raven was walking along lost in her own thoughts about the meeting that was about to take place when she heard a snap behind her. She quickly turned toward the sound. She used her powers to help her see better in the dark but she could see nothing. She was about to turn back around when as if on cue a rabbit hopped from underneath the bushes. She sighed and then turned and began to walk toward the destination for which she was heading. She could she the lamp post ahead of her and the faint glow reveled the cloaked figure that stood awaiting her arrival.

Beast Boy had nearly been caught. He had to be more careful 'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!!!!' He thought. He began following Raven again this time disguised as an owl so he couldn't step on any more twigs. As he glided silently above her he began to watch her again. He noticed that she paused and then began to move toward a cloaked figure standing up ahead. "Who the hell is that?" he whispered. Just as he was trying to figure it out the cloaked figure rushed toward Raven and it seemed that the cloak was Engulfing her! "Raven NO!" Beast Boy yelled as he began a dive transforming into a Pterodactyl. He swooped down and grabbed the hooded figure tearing it away from his love.

Raven had been enduring the attack and heard a familiar voice scream her name she turned just in time to see Beast Boy grab the cloaked figure and begin to carry them upward. "Beast Boy NO! Put her down!" She screamed and he must have heard her because he began to descend.

Beast Boy had heard her screaming at him and obeyed her command. "I am so dead." He said out loud as he set the figure on the ground gently.

As soon as he set the figure on the ground Ravens eyes and hands began to glow and Beast Boy was preparing for the inevitable pain that was bearing down upon him. Just as Raven was about to rip him to shreds the cloaked figure stepped in front of her. "Rae-Rae don't hurt him he was only trying to protect you." Said a female voice. He looked at the cloak the figure was wearing and it was exactly like Ravens but it was in a lighter shade of blue, almost a cerulean blue. Just then the figure turned and he was looking into the face of his protector. What he saw beneath the hood of the cloak made him shriek. " RAVEN?!?!?! But…how….who…when…what is going on here??" he said in a very confused voice. 'He is so cute when he is confused' Raven thought to her self before saying "BB this is my twin sister, Haven."

Beast Boy was very confused at this point. "Wait, if shes you twin sister then why was she attacing you?" he asked scratching the back of his head. Haven burst out laughing and startled Beast Boy " I wasn't attacking her I was hugging her!" she exclaimed in a voice that reminded him slightly of Starfire. " But Ravens powers go nuts if she dose something like that." He stated. "Havens Powers are based on emotion too but she can show emotion I can't. My powers are stronger and more dangerous and hard to control." Raven explained in her monotone voice. " Plus I just really like hugs" Haven screamed as she swept Beast Boy into a bone crushing hug. "So are you bringing her back to Titans Tower?" BB asked Raven. "Well..." She started when her sister interrupted. " Oh yes will you take me to meet the rest of you friends Rae-Rae?" Raven sighed "Come on lets go" She replied as she lead the way back to Titans Tower.


	2. Intoductions and Relizations

_Hello all it seems that I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter and I am barely able to write from all of the legal papers that are smothering me so here it goes…..I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING ELSE so there. sticks tongue out at lawyergets smacked by brief case OUCH that hurt I'm telling!!!!!!!!runs off to find a mommy_

_Back at Titans Tower_

"Friend Robin I am beginning to worry about friends Raven and Beast Boy they both left mysteriously and have been gone a long time." Starfire said glancing at the clock on the wall. "Don't worry Star they'll be fine." Said Robin with feigned confidence, he was getting worried too. Just as he was about to call them on their communicators the living room doors slid open. He turned about ready to give them a piece of his mind, for worrying Starfire of course, when he saw Beast Boy, Raven and another Raven. "Uhhhh, what's going on here?" asked Robin. Starfire, having never seen a pair of identical twins before, began her usual onslaught of questions. "Hello! Friends Beast Boy, Raven and….ummm….Other Raven I am overjoyed with your return. But Raven where did you go and why does she look like you and how old are you and where are you from and what is you favorite color and do you wish to be my friend?" exclaimed Starfire in one very long breath. Before Raven could explain anything Haven began to speak," My name is Haven I am Ravens sister not a copy and we are twins and I am the same age as Raven and I am from Azerath and Rae-Rae was meeting me and my favorite color is pink and YES! I would like to be your friend!" explained Haven in the same fashion as Starfire.

"So if she's your sister then why didn't you ask her to meet you here at the Tower?' Cyborg asked finally speaking. He was looking at Haven closely and saw that like Raven she was very attractive and he liked that she didn't wear such dark colors all the time. When he spoke this turned Haven's attention to the half man half machine that was sitting on the couch. She felt a strange feeling in her stomach and then felt the heat of a blush spread across her face. The only person to notice this was her sister. Raven smile as Haven shot her a look that was surprisingly scary. The rest of the Titans saw this exchange and figured that it was a sister thing and thought best to just forget about it. "Well let's just say that we haven't gotten along well in the past. I wanted to see how we were getting along before I brought her back here but….." Raven said. "But what?" asked Cyborg. "But Beast Boy decided to attack her!" she said her eyes glowing angrily, causing Beast Boy to levitate about five feet off the ground. "Come on Rae, I thought she was attacking you!" stated Beat Boy hoping he didn't get sent to a dimension filled with meat. "Just then he dropped to the floor with a loud thud. "OUCH! Why couldn't you put me down easier?" He said while rubbing his backside. Raven had a shocked look on her face "I didn't put you down." She said looking at her sister. "Well I couldn't let you be mean to him he was only trying to help you. And before you ask, yes, I have gotten stronger. I can barely over power you but if I catch you off guard I can." Haven commented loving the look on her sisters face.

"Well welcome to Titans Tower you can stay if you like Star or Raven can show you to a guest room." said Robin. "Oh I wish to show her to the room of guests!" squealed Starfire and Haven was swept up and carried off to the room.

Raven sighed and turned to go to her room Beast Boy followed her. "Rae are you ok?" he asked quietly. "Yea I'm just tired." She stated in her monotone voice. Beast Boy was trying to gather the courage to tell her his true feelings. Just as he opened his mouth to tell her an orb of white energy appeared and out stepped Haven.

Haven could feel the emotion that was between her sister and Beast Boy and she smiled knowingly. "What are you so happy about?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow. Haven used her telepathy to speak to her sister in private 'I know the way you feel about Beast Boy you should tell him.' 'I don't feel anything for Beast Boy and you need to stay out of my head and my business.' Raven thought. 'But sis I only want you to be happy….and I think he can make you happy' Haven replied. "When I get happy things explode Haven." Raven stated then went into her bedroom and closed the door. She locked the door so that her sister could not follow her and harass her again about her feelings for Beast Boy. What were her feelings? Was her sister seeing something that she wasn't? Could she really like or even love Beast Boy? She thought of how he always tried to make her smile with his corny jokes and all the little animals that he would become just to make her laugh. Then she got up and got a picture that she had kept from their trip to Tokyo and looked closely at the green changeling. He had grown since then he was taller than Raven now and his skinny figure had began to develop into well toned muscle because of his habit of working with Robin at least an hour every day. Her stomach felt strange when she let her thoughts drift to Beast Boys muscular body. And she smiled when she thought of all the time that they had been spending. After the incident with Malchior he had been spending time with her nearly everyday. Of course he respected her when she wanted to be left alone and that's why she loved him. She froze realizing what she had just thought "I love him." She whispered. Then she fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of the man with whom she was in love.

Feeling like he had been left out of a conversation Beast Boy stood there looking confused at Raven last remark and watched as Haven disappeared into another orb of white energy and as Raven disappeared into her room shutting her door. He was about to knock when he heard a beeping pattern and then the electronic lock prevent him from gaining the entrance he sought.

Haven, meanwhile, teleported to the living room only to frighten Starfire to a small shriek of surprise interrupting her and Robin's make out session. Starfire jumped up and tried to look innocent. "Friend Robin I appreciate your helping and am glad you like the flavor of my pudding of…..uhh…..ummm awkwardness. I shall go make more!" she nearly screamed as she raced into the kitchen. Haven was trying to control her laughter so as not to embarrass Starfire anymore. "I am so sorry I didn't mean to disturb you two." She said quietly to Robin. "It's ok she'll be fine in a little bit." He replied. "Well I am going to bed 'night" she said, as Starfire began to walk back over to the couch and Haven then teleported and Robin kissed Starfire once again. This time she teleported to her room where she sat on her bed and tried to think of something to do. After a while she gave up and went to sleep so that she would be up early.

He walked back to the living room to play video games but the only people there were Robin and Starfire. Beast Boy didn't think that they wanted to be disturbed from the tongue wrestling match they were having. He walked up to his bedroom and opened the door he didn't feel like sleeping so he started cleaning. Several hours and a dozen garbage bags later his room was spotless and he discovered 3 books, a camera, and a photo album that he had forgotten all about. He sat down on the edge of his bed and began to flip through the pages. There were many pictures of the Titans as a group. Robin and Starfire always gravitating toward each other and Cyborg and himself always doing something cheesy and funny and then there was Raven, she never smiled and was always on the outer edge of the photos. She looked like an outcast who was reluctant to be there. "Raven I hope you never fell like an out cast" he said to himself. The near the very end were the pictures from Tokyo. There were pictures of Robin and Star and Pictures of Cyborg and picture of the giant mob of girls that had chased him through the streets and then at the very end of the album there was a picture of all the titans and this time Raven was right in the middle and she was smiling. Beast Boy took the picture from the album and put it in a picture frame on the night stand, which he didn't even know he had. He laid down and stared at the picture, no, at Raven and marveled at how beautiful she was when she smiled. "Raven," he said" if you only knew how much I love you." And then he fell into a deep sleep.

_The Next Morning_

Raven woke up early to the sound of her sisters voice in her room. She sat up quickly and realized that her sister was talking to her while she was bouncing around her room. "It's about time you got up lazy bones! It's nearly seven!" she stated then continued picking up a picture of Beast boy that Raven kept hidden "I knew that you like him why don't you just tell him I can tell that he's crazy about you." "Will you leave my things alone and get out of my room!" she yelled "and stay out of my personal business!" Haven wasn't deterred by this at all she grabbed Raven and drug her to the kitchen. "Now show me where everything is I want to make breakfast." Haven said.

Beast Boy had been woken up by Raven yelling and had went to take a shower when he got out he went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. When he walked through the doors he saw Raven looking very sleepy and Haven looking oddly perky. "Dudes, why are you up so early?" he asked." I got a wake up call" replied Raven yawning. She looked at Beast Boy and she felt her stomach do a flip. 'How am I going to tell him?' she thought. 'Tell him what?' her sisters voice asked in her head. She looked up to see her sister smirking at her knowingly. 'Oh just shut up' Raven replied in her mind. 'Well I think that you should tell him and I am leaving to give you the chance' Haven replied before saying out loud "I'm gonna go take a shower." And skipping out the door. Raven sat there nervously trying to find the words that she needed. "So, uhh," Beast Boy started trying to ease the tension that he could feel between them, "what are you going to do today?" "I think I'll go to the park and do a little reading." She replied. "Cool." Was all Beast Boy said. Then Raven got an idea, "Would you like to come with me?" she asked. Beast Boys eyes lit up "Yea, that would be great!" he replied flashing one of his toothy grins and Raven couldn't help it she smiled. This made Beast Boy even happier. "Meet me back here in fifteen minutes and we'll leave." she said. "Umm can we stop and get breakfast somewhere? I'm starved." He asked. She nodded and he ran off to his room to get ready.


	3. Emotions Unleashed

_points at lawyer That's him mommy! He hit me with a brief case!_

_lawyer and mother whisper_

_gets mean glare from both_

_Oh ok I do not own Teen Titans nor any of their affiliates……_

_pouts_

_Jump City Park_

Raven had never been so nervous in her life. She wanted to tell Beast Boy how she felt but she didn't think she could. Her stomach was doing flip flops every time she looked at him but she couldn't stop looking at him. "Rae, you ok?" Beast boy asked. She realized that she was lost in her thoughts, "Yea, I was just thinking." she replied.

Beast Boy couldn't believe that he was here, with Raven. When she had asked him if he wanted to come along he thought he had died and gone to heaven. Then to see her smile at him was all too much. He was at awe with her beauty, the sun was shining down on her gray skin and her hair was a different shade of violet in natural light. But these were all things that he already knew. Her eyes were absolutely gorgeous though, they sparkled in the sunlight and Beast Boy loved when she looked his way and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Raven blushed, Beast Boy kept looking at her and it was making her nervous. She had never felt so many feelings before and she was beginning to feel strange. She had to find a way to tell him soon or she would lose control of her powers.

"Beast Boy," she started

"Yea Rae?' he replied.

"I just wanted to say that…" she never got a chance to finish. An explosion rocked the ground as Mumbo Jumbo blew apart a nearby ATM machine. Beast Boy and Raven rushed toward Mumbo as Beast Boy turned into a Tiger and Raven began to chant her magic words, she had to be careful her emotions were going haywire and she was close to losing control. "Azerath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" She shouted just as Mumbo took off his hat an absorbed her blast. That was the breaking point, her head began to throb as she faded into darkness.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy shouted as he watched her smash into the ground. Just then the rest of the Titans and Haven showed up to tackle Mumbo. Beast Boy rushed to her side as the others defeated Mumbo quickly.

"Raven, Raven please wake up." he pleaded as Haven walked ran up.

"She won't wake up for a while her emotions were out of control and she is in a deep trance." Haven said. Seeing the worried look on his face she continued, "But don't worry she'll be fine she just needs to rest."

_Titans Tower: Infirmary_

"All my scans say she's fine. She's just sleeping now." Cyborg said. He had brought Raven back and immediately began a battery of tests just to make sure she was alright. Haven and Beast Boy had not left her side but Haven noticed that her clothing was ripped.

"I'm going to go get her a change of clothes for when she wakes up." She stated as she disappeared into an orb of white energy.

"Raven please wake up." Beast Boy said looking at her worriedly.

"BB she'll be fine she's just needs rest" Cyborg said.

Just then Raven began to moan, "Oh my head. What Happened?" She asked as her eyes opened and she realized where she was.

"You passed out when we were fighting Mumbo." Beast Boy said.

Just then Haven opened the door. "We have a small problem." She said as she stepped through the door followed by a Raven in a green cloak and another in a gray cloak. Raven was shocked at seeing two of her emotions standing in front of her and out of Nevermore.

"How the hell did you two get out?!?!?!?!" she asked.

"Well you were feeling Brave and Timid and when you lost control we were let loose, literally." Said Brave taking over the situation and coming over to plant a huge kiss on Beast Boys lips.

"What was that?!?!?!?" he asked pulling away from her.

"Now he'll never like us." Timid said hiding behind Haven.

Suddenly Raven jumped up from the table and grabbed Brave by the wrist. "Haven, Timid come on!" she said pulling a struggling Brave toward her room.

"Why did this happen and why did you kiss Beast Boy Brave?" Raven asked pacing in her room.

"Because I wanted too." Brave stated.

"And I really don't know how this happened Rae Rae." Said Haven.

"Well how do we fix it?" she asked

"Well you have to admit your feelings for Beast Boy and then we can go back to Nevermore through your mirror." said Timid in a very small voice.

"Well that will be easy then won't it." Raven stated.

"No not really." Brave began. "You don't have and bravery anymore I am right here."

"Well then you tell him" Raven replied.

"No can do its gotta be you." She replied calmly.

"You also have to watch out for Lust." Timid said "She's been after him for a long time now."

"This is going to be hard" Raven said feeling knots form in her stomach.

"Raven? Are you in there?" Beast Boy asked knocking on her bedroom door

"Hang on a second!" she said and then turned to her sister. "Haven take Brave and Timid to the living room so I can talk to Beast Boy."

"Ok" was all she said before disappearing into an orb of white energy followed by Ravens two emotions.

"Ok you can come in now" she said as the door opened and in stepped Beast Boy.

_Sorry this chapter is so short...Hope you all don't hate me too much..._


	4. A big surprise

_Ok I'm alone I think I can get away with it……looks around_

_gets smacked with another brief case_

_Damn! sigh I do not own the teen Titans or any of their affiliates _

_Ok I hope you all like this chapter here comes the reason that Haven needed to see her sister so bad._

Almost immediately Raven could feel a change in her self. It was nothing more than a feeling but the feeling was leaving her aroused. 'Maybe sending them all to the living room was a bad idea' she thought as Beast Boy came over and sat next to her on the bed. She could smell his cologne and it didn't help things any.

"Raven, why did Brave kiss me and how did her and Timid get out?" he asked hoping that the answer would be that she felt the same as he did.

"She said that she wanted to." Raven replied trying to think of anything that was a turn off. 'If he doesn't back off he is going to be raped' she was thinking to her self.

"But if she wanted to doesn't that me that yo-"Beast Boy never finished his sentence because suddenly Raven was consumed in an orb of black energy just as a man appeared out of the darkness.

He was tall nearly six feet and he had long dark blue hair. He wore a black shirt and black pants and a cloak that looked like Ravens only it was midnight black just like the rest of his clothing. He was well muscled almost grossly over muscled, the kind that you find in body builders. His eyes were what shocked Beast Boy, they were blood red and shaped like Trigons and the hate and malice that was visible in them made Beast Boy fear for Ravens life.

"Put her down!" he screamed as he morphed into a Rhino and charged the dark stranger that was threatening his love.

"Stay out of this mortal!" the man screamed in a low demonic voice. "This is between me and the girl." He finished simultaneously throwing Beast Boy through a wall and into the hallway. The rest of the Titans had heard Beast Boy scream and had come to see what was wrong. As soon as Haven saw what or rather who had her sister in such a helpless state her eyes began to glow and she screamed. "YOU!" she started getting the strangers attention "If you want to live….put….her…down…NOW!" she screamed the last word as a wave of white energy hit the stranger knocking Raven from his grasp.

"I see you've been practicing…..or is it that the added power that I gave to you is helping already? That means that he will be stronger than I thought." the dark man said.

"You have not given anything to me and you will never take it either!" she said with a voice that Raven had never heard her sister use before, this voice was low and dripping with hate for this person.

Raven acted quickly she could tell her sister was getting tired and couldn't hold out much longer, "Azerath ,Metrion, Zinthos!" she screamed as the man was lifted and carried to a different dimension. Raven saw her sister collapse and rushed to see if she was alright.

Haven was taken to the infirmary quickly. Cyborg carried her himself. He would never admit it but he had begun to develop feelings for the Azrathian girl. As soon as he got her on a table he began all the tests that he knew of on the girl to make sure that she had not been hurt in any way.

After a very sleepless night, Cyborg sat going through the test results and looking for problems. "Normal, normal, normal, nor- what? Oh no Raven has to see this." He said as he looked sadly at the sleeping Haven lying on a table.

He called for Raven and within Minute she was standing by her sister and waiting to hear what was wrong. "What is it Cyborg? Will she be alright?" she asked a little worried that her sister was still sleeping.

"Well she's fine. But there is something that you should see" Cyborg answered handing raven a piece of paper.

Raven read the results an her eyes grew wide with shock. "Are you positive?" she asked in a small shaky voice.

"Yea, Rae I am, Havens Pregnant." He replied looking at Havens face.

Three days later Haven had finally woken up and she was getting her strength back so Raven decided it was time to talk. All of the Titans gathered around and waited to hear their questions answered. Just as Raven was about to ask her sister about her pregnancy Cyborg stepped up, "Raven give me a few minutes to talk to you sister alone, she may not now about the pregnancy herself." He said and Raven agreed.

Cy walked over to where Haven Sat still in bed and sat on the chair that Raven had occupied since she had found out about her sister condition. He started to speak but Haven cut him off "They know now don't they?" she asked not pausing for an answer "I didn't want them to find out this soon. I wanted to see if it would hold." "Why didn't you tell us at first?" Cy asked wondering about the baby's father. "Because I was afraid that you would make me leave and I didn't want Lokorn to find me while I was alone. You've seen what he can do." She said as tears began to slide down her face. "Lokorn was that the dude that attacked Raven?" he asked not really wanting the answer. "Yes, he raped me and I became pregnant just like he wanted me to. If he gets a hold of this child then it will be his sacrifice to bring Trigon back." She said as she began to shake as sobs racked her body. Cyborg just wrapped his arms around her and let the tears run their course as she released all of the stress that she had been carrying with her along with the child. "Why does he need your child and not any other baby?" he asked once she had calmed down. "He needs a direct descendant of Trigon and a son not a daughter, I am not as strong as my sister so it was easier to over power me but I ran so that he could not do that to my baby." She explained to him. "But Rae got rid of the guy so your safe now." He said hoping to make her feel better. "No she just got rid of him for a while. He will be back." She said before breaking down into another fit of tears. Cyborg held her through these tears too his feelings had begun to grow after taking care of her and they were bordering on love. After a few minutes her body relaxed and he realized she was asleep. He laid her down and covered her and then left to tell the others exactly what he him self had heard.


End file.
